The Bedtime Stories
by 00Awesome
Summary: A series of one shots set in a future verse. Bedtime stories about Chuck and Sarah told a different points in the future to their children. Pretty much all fluff, hope you enjoy and please R&R. Yeah I know this is a bad summary.
1. The Blacksmith and The Maiden Knight

**AN: Came up with this while I'm having writers block for United By Red Tests. This will be a series of oneshots based on missions/episodes/Charah's love story being told to their kid/s in the form of bedtime stories. This won't be the whole show, just some episodes, with stories told by some of the characters. Unless it's bad, in which case I'll delete it. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**The Bedtime Stories **

**1. The Blacksmith and The Maiden Knight**

**_Bartowski Residence  
2013_**

Chuck and Sarah Bartowski had had very limited stability since they met. Not knowing when or where the next mission was and the constant question of making it out alive or not. Being a CIA agent did that to you, but it wasn't just that, it had been the breaking up, the seeing other people and then getting back together, that was also a lack of stability.

But now that they were officially out of the game and Sarah had her memories back, there was stability for the first time in a while. That was, if you didn't count their four month old son's irregular sleeping schedule, causing them to have one similar to it. Tonight it was Chuck's turn to put the blonde haired, brown eyed little boy to bed. Tyler Charles Bartowski, his name was.

After he finished changing his son (something he honestly thought he'd never be any good at) he picked him up. The boy was still all giggles and Chuck decided it would be best to tell him a story to wind him down a little or he'd start crying in about an hour if he couldn't sleep. Besides, Sarah needed some sleep and he could do with some as well.

"Okay buddy, you ready to go to sleep?"

The little boy didn't seem to be in the mood and kept pointing to the corner of his nursery. On the floor was a stuffed Micky Mouse in a spy outfit of a trench coat and a hat. Chuck went over, picked it up and handed it back to the little boy who now seemed more intent on playing with his toy than sleeping.

"Alright, buddy, I'll tell you a story," he smiled, picking up Tyler so he was leaning against Chuck's shoulder, holding his toy. "Okay, this story is called," he paused for a moment. "...The Blacksmith and the Maiden Knight." And so he told the story.

_"Once upon a time there was a man who worked so hard to become a wizard. He almost did, but he was framed by one of his fellow wizards-to-be and his friend so he was kicked out of the Wizard Academy. He was very depressed, so he went to live with his sister and her boyfriend who were healers and took a job working as a blacksmith in the forges with his best friend, the bearded apprentice._

_And then one day, his whole life changed. The blacksmith received a letter from the wizard who betrayed him at wizard school, containing a spell which put secrets into his brain. Of course he didn't know it at the time, but the next day everything changed. _

_The blacksmith went to the forges with his friend as usual, and he met a beautiful, blonde haired maiden knight. She was so beautiful and looked just like a princess. The blacksmith didn't know she was a knight at the time and he and his friend embarrassed themselves, but the maiden was nice and the blacksmith fixed her a lock like she'd asked. The maiden knight, then asked the blacksmith if he'd like to go out and show her around the village because she was new. He was nervous, so the bearded apprentice answered for him._

_So, that night, the blacksmith took to maiden knight out to dinner. And they laughed and talked and had a great time, that was until a big scary knight called the Colonel from a kingdom, on the same side as the maiden knight's, but was a rival of found them. _

Chuck saw his little boy was starting to dose off and decided he should finish the story so that he'd be fully asleep. So, readjusting Tyler to make sure he didn't fall, Chuck continued the story.

_"The secrets that his wizard friend had sent him were actually secrets that the kingdoms which the Colonel and the maiden knight had put together for a knight, and their superiors were horrified that it had been sent to a simple blacksmith. The blacksmith found out that his old wizard friend had actually been a knight for the same kingdom as the maiden, but he had broken the rules of the kingdom and was now dead._

_ The blacksmith began freaking out, he never thought that he'd end up tangled in the world of knights. The Colonel had orders to take in the blacksmith, but the maiden knight wouldn't let him. So, he panicked and ran away while the Colonel and the maiden knight were arguing over which kingdom got to keep him. They followed him, though and he found out that one of the members of the Colonel's Kingdom was in danger and was going to be killed. _

_The evil men trying to kill the man from the Colonel's Kingdom had cast a spell on an item so it would explode and would kill everyone in the room, and neither the Colonel nor the maiden knight knew how to stop it from taking effect. But the blacksmith knew how to break the spell. He put a lock on the item, which stopped the spell from taking effect. When everyone was safe he ran away by himself so that he could think. _

Chuck saw that his son was almost asleep so he decided to bring the story to its end, it already was anyway.

_"The maiden knight found the blacksmith at a beach outside the village. He wanted to know if there was any way to run or escape the kingdoms of knights. She said that he couldn't. But the maiden knight told him to keep his family and friend unaware that he would have to work with the knights to keep them safe._

_And then, Ty, she asked the blacksmith to trust her. And he did. They had many adventures together after that, the blacksmith, the maiden knight and the Colonel, the blacksmith eventually became a knight. The blacksmith and the maiden knight even got married, it took a while but they did. One day they even retired from being knights and settled down and had a beautiful little boy and lived happily ever after." _

The little boys eyes were now fully closed, he was fast asleep and he had dropped his toy. Chuck smiled at his finished story and picked the toy off the ground and put it in his son's crib. He kissed the top of his son's blonde head.

"G'night, buddy. I love you," he said laying him down next to the stuffed toy in his crib. With that done, Chuck closed the door to the nursery as quietly as possible and headed to bed with his wife.

* * *

**AN: Well? What do you think? Sorry to those of you waiting for United By Red Tests, I'm pretty sick (haven't even been to school for a week) and I've had some writers block regarding that. Also I know technically Casey was a Major in the vs The Intersect but I figured I's just skip ahead, it's a fairy tale after all. Please review if you want me to continue, it would be different people e.g. Sarah, Casey, Morgan, etc telling stories in each chapter and take place at different points in the future. Yeah, just please please review. **


	2. Running from the Kingdom

**AN:Well, still no luck with United By Red Tests, so here I am. The feedback from last chapter was generally positive so I hope this holds up. Hope you enjoy and please, please review.**

* * *

**The Bedtime Stories **

**2. Running from the Kingdom**

**_Bartowski Residence  
2013_**

The following night was Sarah's turn to put their son to bed. She was very grateful that her son was not picky with food and didn't have much of a hassle feeding him dinner. About an hour later, he had to be put to bed. Chuck had been at work for most of the day, managing Carmichael Industries (Now a software company) and dealing with some of the accountants.

What he didn't know was that the previous night she'd heard him telling their son the story of how they met. Or as he put it, the story of The Blacksmith and the Maiden Knight. She smiled, that was just Chuck and she loved him for being like that. So she decided to continue the story. She thought back, wistfully to all their missions together but finally settled on one that wasn't an official mission, Barstow.

So after little Tyler had finished his bottle, she picked him up and began to tell the story.

"Alright, well, your daddy already told you how the story of the Blacksmith and the Maiden Knight began, I'll skip forward about two years."

_"A lot of things happened in the two years since the Blacksmith and the Maiden Knight first met. They weren't allowed to be together by orders of the Queen of the Kingdoms the maiden knight and the Colonel worked for. They were in love with each other, but the maiden knight was scared of letting the blacksmith in and the rules weren't helping._

_They'd also been fighting a traitorous organization of evil knights called Fulcrum and they'd found the blacksmith's father. He was a wizard named Orion. He'd actually been the one to create the spell that sent images into the blacksmith's head. But Fulcrum had captured Orion before he could help remove the spell of the images in his son's head. Fulcrum wanted him to make a spell for their own images. He refused, but they threatened to kill the Blacksmith if he didn't, so he obeyed."_

The four-month old clearly had no interest in sleeping and was cooing at himself when he caught sight of the mirror in his room and began babbling at his reflection. Sarah ruffled his messy blonde hair as he pointed to the mirror, she gently put his bottle into his little hands and he started drinking again, removing his concentration from the mirror. Once he'd had enough, she set the bottle down on a nearby table.

"Okay, where was I? Oh, right."

_"Meanwhile, the Queen of the Knight's kingdom decided that having the blacksmith roam free was too dangerous. She ordered the maiden knight and the Colonel to take him to a cellar in the Kingdom, where he would never be able to be harmed, but would never see daylight again. _

_The maiden knight loved him and couldn't let that happen. So she went to the forges where he worked and told him they had to run away from the kingdom. He had not much other choice, so the two of them road on horseback as far away as they could. _

_"You're disobeying orders for me? You're committing treason, you could go to jail," the blacksmith told her as they rode of. _

_She told him that she knew, because she did. The maiden knight owed the blacksmith the truth after he had served his kingdom when it hadn't been his job, because he deserved to find his father and bring him back to the wedding of his sister, the healer's, marriage to the Captain Healer. And most of all, because she loved him too much to have him live in a dark cellar for the rest of his life and know she didn't at least try to stop it._

_They needed to stop for the night and let their horse rest, so they found a small, rather seedy inn and got a room. However, there was only one bed so they had to share it. The maiden knight and the blacksmith talked about what they would do to find his father. But when the blacksmith asked about their relationship, the maiden knight told him they would take it 'one quest at a time.' before they finally went to sleep. _

_The next morning, the maiden knight woke up in the blacksmith's arms and they kissed."_

Sarah sighed wistfully at the memory of that morning, waking up with their hands intertwined and after two years of dancing around each other, it was just instinct to be together, they had been in a rather confined space anyway.

Even though he was a wonderful uncle, her friend and Chuck's best friend, she still hadn't entirely forgiven Morgan for Barstow, even though it did end up for the better. But she had really needed Chuck that morning and could just picture Casey's face when he caught them going at it. This elicited a small chuckle as she continued the story.

_"Anyway, as things progressed, the blacksmith went to go obtain an item but found out it had been taken by the bearded apprentice. He rushed out to get a new one but was caught by the Colonel, who had orders from the Queen to detain the both of them for running away. They managed to escape, but they ran into some knights that worked for Fulcrum._

_ Even though they took out the evil knights, the Colonel still put the blacksmith and the maiden knight in the dungeon of the knights secret lair because he had orders to do it. The Colonel was a model example knight in following orders, but he could be a little stubborn. The maiden knight and the blacksmith thought they were going to be taken away. _

_As usual, even in a bad situation, he was being very sweet to her. And told her that even if he had to spend the rest of his life in a dark cellar, he was glad that he would be spending it with her. The maiden knight was very touched and they almost kissed, but an opportunity to escape and find Orion presented itself. See, __the magic that kept the power in the secret lair going on wore off, so they managed to escape and tie up the Colonel and rode off on their horse to rescue Orion._

_The Colonel tracked them down and the maiden knight and the blacksmith invited him on their quest to rescue the blacksmith's father. He agreed to help them, but when they found Orion, they were captured by Fulcrum knights. But, Orion and the blacksmith were smart, so they planned that when Fulcrum's knights were exposed to the spell that would give them images, it would incapacitate them, but remove the spell from the blacksmith's head. _

_So they acted on their plan while the Queen of Knights sent a dragon on the side of the knights to destroy Fulcrum's lair while Orion, the blacksmith and the knights ran away. The returned back to the village so that Orion could be there for his daughter's wedding to the Captain Healer. The blacksmith no longer had the images, so he could return to a normal life."_

"Except the blacksmith didn't want a normal life," Sarah turned around to see her husband in his pajamas enter the nursery. "At least not without the maiden knight," he smiled a little as he approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind so Chuck could watch his wife and his sleeping son.

She smiled. "Well, what happened at the wedding of the blacksmith's sister is a another story altogether," she said. "Maybe another time." Gently she set him down in his crib and tucked him in. "Good night, Ty." For a few moments the two parents just watched their son's peaceful face as he slept.

"You know, we should get some sleep," Chuck said. "He'll probably be up again in a couple hours."

"Yeah," she replied as they gently closed the door behind them.

"You were telling the Barstow story weren't you?" She nodded. "It's funny, to our son, our life is a fairy tale."

* * *

**AN: And thus is the tale of the Barstow story. Next chapter: Casey's retelling of vs The Tic Tac. Thanks for reading and please, please review, if you have any suggestions, tell me as well, and I'll gladly take it into consideration.**


	3. The Colonel's Secret

**AN: Just cause I couldn't resist, here is Story number 3. After this, I am getting back to working on United by Red Tests and will only update this story as the ideas come. This chapter is Casey's retelling of vs the Tic Tac and is set about five years later than the last two chapters. These bedtime stories will not be in chronological order, it just depends on the circumstance I think them up in. I hope you enjoy and please, please leave a review.**

* * *

**The Bedtime Stories **

**3. The Colonel's Secret**

**_Bartowski Residence  
2018_**

Walker and Bartowski deserved a night out. Running a computer business and managing three kids on top of that couldn't be easy. Eleven years ago, when they had actually met for the first time, if someone told him that he'd be babysitting the children of his two best friends, Agent Walker and the Human Intersect (at the time), he'd have told them they were crazy. And then maybe shot them in the foot.

Gertrude was off in Cambodia dealing with a deal gone wrong in Verbanski Corp, Ellie and Devon lived in Chicago and Morgan, Alex and Casey's own little two year old granddaughter Kathy (Katherine Alexis Grimes) went to Hawaii for a family vacation.

The Bartowski kids now consisted of Tyler, who was five with brown eyes and blonde hair, Steven John (SJ for short), who was four with blue eyes and curly brown hair. And Samantha Emma (Sam), who was two, with blue eyes and long blonde hair, who Chuck and Sarah had appointed him godfather of. John Casey thought that babysitting was the last thing he'd be good at, but the kids loved him.

The kids had finished dinner and were supposed to be in bed by 8:30, while Chuck and Sarah promised they'd be home before 9:30. It was about quarter past 8 when Casey decided the kids should start winding down. He'd never gotten to be a real dad, but he was a great uncle and grandfather.

"Okay guys, time to go to sleep," he said entering the living room where the kids were all dressed in pajamas. Tyler and SJ were sitting on the floor watching cartoons, while Sam was perched on the couch, playing with a stuffed animal.

"Five more minutes," SJ pleaded.

"If you don't stop watching now, you'll be up past bedtime," Casey said, reaching for the remote and shutting off the TV. "Come on, it's time to go to sleep."

"You have to tell us a story," Tyler said.

"I do?"

"Yeah, mom and dad always tell us a story before bedtime."

"Yeah, story," Sam added.

"Okay, uh," he sat on the couch racking his brain for a story. He picked up Sam and sat her down on his knee as Tyler and SJ sat on either side of him. "Once upon a time there were three little pigs-"

"No, not that one!" SJ said.

"Goats?" Casey tried.

"No!"

"Then what?" Casey grunted.

"Mom and dad always tell us about the blacksmith and the maiden knight."

"The what?" He wrinkled his brow.

And then Tyler and SJ went on to explain the details of the story of the blacksmith, the maiden knight and the Colonel, along with the additions of the Queen of Knights, the bearded apprentice, the blacksmith's sister, the healer, her boyfriend the Captain Healer, the wizard knight and the genius wizard Orion. Some of it was a little hard to understand with the two of them interrupting each other every two minutes but Casey got the jist of it. Walker and Bartowski had been telling them sugar coated fairy tail versions of their missions.

"Alright, this story is called, The Colonel's Secret," and so he began.

_"Well, a very long time ago, before the Colonel met the maiden knight or the blacksmith or even became a knight, the Colonel lived in another village under a different name. He was a sailor knight and even had a lady love at home. At the time, they called him, the Lieutenant and when he was turned down for the chance to work for a special team of sailor knights, he felt bad, so the Lieutenant's commanding officer made him a deal._

_Back to the present, the blacksmith was in training to be a knight, he even had enhanced images in his head. Unfortunately, his best friend knew about his life as a knight now and began trying to act like a knight even though he wasn't. The bearded apprentice was a total moron at the time, no matter how good of a knight he thought he'd make. He was a very bad amateur and extremely annoying at that._

_The blacksmith caught him watching the Colonel and an image showed him that the Colonel was talking to the former commanding officer and the blacksmith became suspicious. The Queen of Knights assigned the three knights to test the security of one of the Kingdom's castles. While, the maiden knight was guarding the entrance, the blacksmith caught the Colonel stealing something from the Castle, but the Colonel ordered him to shut up about it and threatened to kill him if he didn't."_

__"That's kinda harsh," Tyler remarked.

"Why was the Colonel stealing things from the castle?" SJ asked.

"Because he was forced to by his former commanding officer," Casey answered.

"Well, what'd he steal?" Tyler asked.

"It was a magical pill that could make any fears that a knight had disappear."

_"The next day, the Queen of Knights told them that the pill had been stolen. The blacksmith, who was working towards becoming a knight thought that it was a test and immediately told the truth about what he saw. The Colonel was angry at him and once the Queen of Knights knew the blacksmith was telling the truth, she ordered a team of knights to search the Colonel's home for the pill._

_The blacksmith had an image as he saw the Colonel's former officer and his men break the Colonel out of the dungeon. He saw that the former officer was working with an evil organization called The Ring, but the Colonel said that he already knew."_

"Whoa," SJ's jaw dropped. "So he knew that his officer was a bad guy? And he still went through with the quest?"

Casey nodded. "He wasn't proud of it, but he did."

"So why'd he do all that?" Tyler questioned. "The Colonel's a good guy isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's a good guy. But even good guys have their faults and make mistakes. Luckily though, the maiden knight and the blacksmith were trying to find information that showed that the Colonel was good. But they were caught by the Queen of Knights."

_"The Queen showed them some information about the Colonel, the blacksmith saw an image of the Colonel's file, being recruited for a special team of knights by the former officer when he was still known as The Lieutenant. The file showed that the Lieutenant was killed in battle the same day as the Colonel was recruited to the former officer's special team of knights._

"But the Loo-ten-ant wasn't really dead," Tyler said, making sure he pronounced it right.

"That's right. He faked his death so that he could be part of the special team of knights."

"Why'd he do that?" Sam asked.

"Because, he wanted to feel like he was serving the greater good, even if it meant giving up his happiness. Of course, at the time he didn't know that the former officer was a bad guy," Casey explained.

_"The maiden knight and the blacksmith soon found out that the Colonel was being blackmailed by his former officer. If he didn't steal the magic pill, the former officer was going to kill his lady love from when he'd been the Lieutenant._

_Anyway, to make a long story short, with the help of the maiden knight and the blacksmith they defeated the former officer and returned the pill to the Kingdom of Knights, where it stayed secure. But the Colonel discovered something very shocking on that quest as well. When his lady love was safe, he discovered something he'd never known before, that he had a daughter. _

"No way!" the two Bartowski boys said in unison, even little Sam, looked shocked, sitting on her Uncle Casey's knee.

"He had a daughter?"

"Yep," Casey nodded.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

_ The Colonel realized that his lady love was going to tell him a long time ago,it was before he departed with some other sailor knights, but the former officer stopped him from finding out by cutting off their communication. The next day, the Lieutenant had to fake his death, so he didn't get to find out until that day they defeated the former officer that his lady love had a baby._

_If he'd known at the time that he was going to be a father, he never would have left and faked his death in the first place. But he didn't find out in time, so he ended up faking his death without knowing. The Colonel was saddened that he missed out on so much of his daughter's life." _

"The former officer's a big jerk," SJ said.

"Yeah, he stinks," Sam added.

"The worst," Tyler finished.

Casey couldn't help but smile a little. "I completely agree, the former officer was a big jerk," he said, careful to watch his language. If he hadn't been around the children of his best friends, he'd use worse language to describe Keller after taking away all those years he could've been with Alex.

"What happened next?"

"Yeah, Uncle Casey, finish the story."

_"The Queen of Knights was happy that the magic pill had been safely returned and decided that she wouldn't put the Colonel back in the dungeon. But she couldn't act as if he hadn't committed a crime. So he was stripped of his knighthood and was told to turn in his armor and his sword and live as a regular villager."_

"That must suck," Tyler said. "The Colonel worked for his whole life to become a knight."

"Yeah, he gave up heaps," SJ threw in.

"Poor Colonel," Sam said.

"Yeah, he was feeling pretty down. Besides being a knight, the Colonel didn't have much."

"What about his daughter and his lady love?" SJ asked. "Did he tell them he was alive?"

Casey shook his head. "No, he didn't. He decided it was safer if he wasn't involved in their lives, to keep them away from danger. But later on, he kept in contact with his daughter, they met sometimes but he never told her who he really was. One day, he did but that's a different story."

"Can you tell it to us, Uncle Casey?" Tyler asked

"Yeah, please Uncle Casey," SJ added.

"Please," Sam pleaded.

Casey looked at the clock and there was less than five minutes left until bedtime. "Sorry guys, nice try, though."

"Wait, so was the Colonel ever given back his knighthood?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, a little while later, with the help of the blacksmith. Now off to bed."

"What about the Colonel's former love? Did she ever find out the Colonel was still alive?" SJ questioned.

"That's also another story altogether, but she got bits and pieces of the story, much, much later," Casey said. "Now come on, guys, bedtime."

"One more question, Uncle Casey," SJ said. Casey grunted and nodded his head to acknowledge his nephew could ask. "What about the blacksmith and the maiden knight?"

"What about them?"

"They were in this story but they weren't really together much in this story, were they? What's up with that?" the four year old pressed.

"Well, the maiden knight and the blacksmith were in a bit of a rough patch in their relationship," Casey said trying to avoid the use of lady feelings in his explanation. "Why, is another story which I'm not going to tell you tonight. But the maiden knight thought that being a knight would change the blacksmith and she didn't want that."

_"Anyway, the maiden knight had gone off to the Kingdom and Knights to meet with someone. When the blacksmith visited the former Colonel, he told him that he could still have a chance at having a family. But the former Colonel said that he'd chosen the love of kingdom over love and it was the right choice for him. But he told the blacksmith that it wasn't too late for the blacksmith and the maiden knight and not to waste his chance. The end."_

"That was really cool of the Colonel to do," SJ said.

"Yeah, I guess it was," Casey said, letting out a small smile. "Okay, that's the end, bedtime."

"Alright, thanks Uncle Casey," Tyler said getting off the couch

"Yeah," SJ nodded. "That was cool."

"G'night Uncle Casey."

"Yeah, good night."

"Night guys," Casey replied.

The two boys hopped off the couch and went off to their room as Casey brought Sam to her room and tucked in his little goddaughter.

"Night Unc Casey," she mumbled sleepily.

"Night, kiddo," he smiled, shutting off the lights and leaving the room. He checked up on he boys before finally heading back to the living room and flipping on the TV.

"Hmm, Reagan documentary," Casey smiled as he saw it playing on the history channel.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was Casey's story, I hope you all enjoyed that. I assume that he's a softie when it comes to Bartowski kids and portrayed him as such. Thanks for reading and please please leave a review. Also, if there's a particular episode or mission or something you want told as a bedtime story by someone, tell me in a review or a PM and I'll see what I can do. **


	4. The Maiden Knight Goes Udnercover

**AN: Thanks to _deanandjo4ever1 _for the suggestion for this chapter. This chapter is Sarah going undercover for Volkoff and pretty much combines vs The Gobbler and vs the Push Mix. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

* * *

**The Maiden Knight Goes Undercover**

**_Bartowski Residence  
_****_2018_**

The following night after Casey had babysat the kids, the family of five sat in the living room. About a month after Tyler was born, Carina and Zondra had dropped by (they literally dropped from a helicopter) for a visit, they asked if Sarah if she ever missed the spy life, the constant action and adrenaline and going after arms dealers and drug lords and the gunplay. She said no.

Because this was her life now, Chuck and the kids and the managing the business end of a software company because she didn't really want to have to learn how to comprehend all of the programming stuff. And yes managing three kids all under the age of six could be hard, but she didn't miss it. And it was times like these that reminded her why she no longer craved the spy life.

"So did Uncle Casey take care of you guys last night?" she asked smiling, even though she knew that the former NSA agent was really just a big softie.

"Yeah," Tyler said, from next to his father. "He even told us a story."

"Oh yeah? What story did he tell you?" Chuck asked. "Don't tell me he recited the life of Ronald Reagan," he joked, causing a chuckle from his wife.

"No, it was the same kind of stories you tell us, about the blacksmith and the maiden knight and the Colonel."

"Oh really?" Sarah mused. "What happened in this story?"

"Well," SJ said. "The Colonel had to work for the former officer because he was blackmailing the Colonel and said he was going to kill his former love."

"Colonel had to steal a magic pill," Sam added helpfully.

"And the blacksmith and the maiden knight had to help him clear his name and rescue his lady love. But the Colonel found out he had a daughter that he didn't know about because his former officer was a jerk," Tyler spoke up. "But they got the pill back and brought it to the Kingdom of Knights."

"But the Colonel got fired from being a knight anyway."

"And he didn't tell his lady love or his daughter he was alive."

"Actually he did, but Uncle Casey wouldn't tell us that story."

"The Colonel got un-fired and became a knight again later."

"But Uncle Casey wouldn't tell us that story either."

"That was nice of him to tell you a story," Chuck remarked. 'Man, who knew Casey would give away confidential information about the Intersect project to three kids under the age of six.' He thought jokingly.

"What's the story tonight, daddy?" Sam asked.

"Well you'll have to ask your mom, I think it's her turn to tell you a story tonight," he grinned.

"Oh nice Chuck, pin it on me," she smiled back at him. Truth be told, Sarah actually loved getting to tell her kids stories, it was the kind of thing she never really got to have.

"What's the story tonight, mommy?" Sam asked.

"Well, since your father put me on the spot," Sarah thought for a moment. "Tonight's story is The Maiden Knight Goes Undercover."

_"Well at this point in the story, there are a few things you should know. First, the blacksmith is know a knight so we'll just call him the blacksmith knight from here on out. Second, the blacksmith knight and the maiden knight are together for real and they're still working with the Colonel. Third, the bearded apprentice now works with the knights."_

"He works with the knights?" Tyler asked taken aback.

"Yeah, he did," Chuck said.

"But Uncle Casey said the bearded apprentice was a total moron!"

Chuck and Sarah did have to laugh at Casey's description at his now son in law. Some things never do change.

"Well, regardless of what Uncle Casey's opinions are, the bearded apprentice did work as a knight," Chuck said. "Although, admittedly there were some times he could be very annoying," memories of Morgan as the intersect went through his brain.

"Anyway," Sarah continued. "They were also looking for the blacksmith knight's mother, the frost knight, who turned out to be an undercover knight in the Volkoff Empire."

"Was the Vol-koff empire bad, mommy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they were," Sarah told her daughter.

_"The maiden knight agreed to go undercover to bring back the frost knight for the blacksmith knight. She was sad though, because it meant leaving her true love, but she told herself that it would all be worth it when she came back home. They could only keep in contact through a special system of letters because the maiden knight couldn't afford to blow her cover." _

"How did the blacksmith knight feel about this?" SJ asked.

"He was sad," Chuck admitted to his youngest son. "And lonely, but he kept a brave face because he loved the maiden knight and he knew that she was doing all of it for him."

Sarah shot a loving glance over at her husband before continuing her story.

_"The plan was for the maiden knight to go in and pose as a rogue knight to get into the Volkoff Empire. She did, but Lord Volkoff, the ruler, didn't trust her immediately, so in order for her to prove her loyalty to the him, Lord Vokoff ordered her to break out one of his men called Gobbler, out of the dungeon of the Kingdom of Knights because he was important to a project Lord Volkoff was working on, Hydra._

_The maiden knight said that she would go with Volkoff's orders but she secretly went back to the knight's secret lair to warn the blacksmith knight, the Colonel and the bearded apprentice of what was to happen. She was happy to be reunited with the blacksmith, even if it was only for a little while."_

"So did she break Gobbler out of the dungeon, mom?" Tyler inquired.

"She did, Ty. With the help of the blacksmith knight, the Colonel and the bearded apprentice. She brought the gobbler back to Lord Volkoff."

"What did Lord Volkoff do?"

_"Well, he was happy that one of his men was back and safe from the knights and welcomed him back to the Volkoff empire. And then, Lord Volkoff removed his sword from it's sheath, killed the Gobbler and removed one of his eyes." _

"Eww!" Sam wrinkled her nose. "That's gross!"

"I thought he wanted the Gobbler back to help him," SJ said. "Why did he kill him?"

"And take out his eye," Tyler said. "That's weird. Lord Volkoff must've been a psycho!"

"Yeah he was a psycho," Chuck nodded.

"Still doesn't explain why he took somebody's eye," SJ replied.

"Ah, but you see it wasn't a real eye," the former CIA agent and mother of three continued.

_"It was a mystical orb that was hidden in the Gobbler's eye for protection. The orb held information on the Hydra Project and lord Volkoff removed the information. __Unfortunately, Volkoff had one more test that the maiden knight had to complete to prove her loyalty. And that mission was to kill the Colonel._

_So, Lord Volkoff and his men brought the maiden knight to a high tower where the Colonel was to meet her and he gave her his assignment. The maiden knight was absolutely stunned at this. She wouldn't kill the Colonel, but if she didn't complete this, all the work she'd done to try take down the Volkoff Empire would be for nothing. So, while the maiden knight and the Colonel fought, they agreed that they would fake his death._

_The maiden knight pushed the Colonel off the tower, but luckily he survived his injuries and it looked as if the maiden knight had completed her task. Lord Volkoff was pleased, but the blacksmith knight who'd followed the Colonel didn't know what to think and when he tried to get some answers from the maiden knight, there were too many of Volkoff's men around._

_The maiden knight wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't as it would compromise her cover. Everything happened so fast after that, she had to leave again and before she knew it, the maiden knight was sitting with the frost knight on one of Lord Volkoff's magical ultra-fast ships that was setting sail for the Volkoff Empire again._

_She received a special message from the blacksmith knight, but she knew she couldn't answer it. The maiden knight was feeling so bad, she missed the blacksmith knight and desperately wanted the quest to finish so that she could go home and be with her true love. The frost knight saw this and told the maiden knight that it gets easier, with distance." _

"Wow," Chuck said looking at his wife. "That must've been so hard for the maiden knight."

"It was," she agreed. "But in the end everything worked out."

"It did?" SJ asked.

Sarah smiled. "Of course it did."

"Yeah," Chuck continued. "See, the blacksmith knight wasn't ready to give up and came up with a plan. And after capturing one of Lord Volkoff's associates, the blacksmith knight found out that Volkoff would be on a ship called the Contessa, along with the maiden and frost knight."

_"With the help of the bearded apprentice, the two of them got on the ship and were reunited with the frost knight and the maiden knight. It was happy but short, because Lord Volkoff found them and they realized that because of a special spell, the magic Hydra orb would only activate and share it's information if it heard the correct phrase in Lord Volkoff's voice. _

_Things for the knights looked pretty bad, so the frost knight gave up her freedom to save the others. She had her sword at Lord Volkoff's throat as the other knights escaped, despite not wanting to leave her behind. Even though she was giving up her freedom, the frost knight was at least happy to know the others would be safe, even if she would be stuck in the Volkoff Empire forever. But then something happened."_

"What happened?" Tyler pressed.

"Well, do you remember the blacksmith knight's father, the genius wizard, Orion?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah."

"Well he was killed by a rogue knight- a story for another day- but a special message was delivered to Lord Volkoff, stating that he wanted his wife- the frost knight- back, even though everybody thought that he was dead."

"Was he really alive, Dad?" SJ asked.

Chuck ruffled the dark curls on his son's head. "Afraid not, buddy.

_"It was the blacksmith knight had sent that message in order to make Lord Volkoff believe that Orion was alive. So he traveled to Orion's secret headquarters with the intention of killing Orion, only it wasn't Orion. Lord Volkoff arrived at the headquarters, only to come face to face, not with Orion, but with the blacksmith knight. _

_When Lord Volkoff saw this he was infuriated and threatened to kill the blacksmith knight's family and friends. But that didn't happen. Using one of Orion's hidden spells, the blacksmith knight recorded Lord Volkoff saying the key phrase to unlock Hydra. And with the help of the Queen of Knights, Lord Volkoff's men were incapacitated and Lord Volkoff, arrested."_

"What about the frost knight?" Sam asked.

"Well, while the blacksmith knight was confronting Volkoff, the maiden knight had rescued the frost knight and the three were re-united on their way to the medical quarters of the village in time for the birth of the daughter of the blacksmith knight's sister, the healer," Sarah answered. "All in all, it was a victory for the knights."

"There's one more part to the story," Chuck said smiling at his wife, she smiled back.

"What is it, dad?"

"Yeah, tell it, dad!"

_"While the blacksmith knight and the maiden knight waited for the birth of the healer's daughter he remembered the words of the Colonel, who was recovering nicely by the way, as he looked into the eyes of his true love. There is no perfect place or perfect moment, all you need is the girl. With that in mind, the blacksmith knight got down on one knee and asked the maiden knight to marry him."_

"Did she say yes?" SJ asked.

Sarah looked down at her hand with her wedding ring securely in its place.

"She most certainly did."

* * *

**AN: Well I hope you enjoyed that. Earlier reviews were asking for a chapter where Chuck and Sarah told a story together and I suppose this is it. Thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions be sure to tell me and I'll try write it. Please review.**


	5. Together At Last

******AN: Okay, I haven't updated this in forever. Lot's of excuses, going overseas, working on other fics, wirters block, yadayadayada, you probably don't care. I know I wouldn't. I felt like I had kind of cheated you guys by not updating this one so a random scenario popped into my head and then I had to try work my way from there. This chapter in pretty much Chuck vs The Other Guy, anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Please review.**

* * *

******The Bedtime Stories**

******5. Together at Last**

**********_Bartowski Residence  
_****_2019_**

Chuck and Sarah Bartowski loved their kids. But man little kids had so much energy! Between that and running their own software company, there were few nights they could get a break and just relax after putting the kids down for bed. Casey had his own work to do with Gertrude and Morgan and Alex had their own daughter to take care of, they couldn't leave the kids with them all day.

But tonight, they decided was going to be relaxing, tonight was going to be just for them. They put the kids down to bed and had finally settled with some wine on the couch. Their was a bottle of white on the coffee table and two glasses. It was actually going quite well until...

"Give it!"

"It's mine!"

"No it's not! It's mine!"

"No! It's mine, you give it here!"

"No! Why should I?"

The parents sighed. They had three great kids, but apparently, when you raise said three kids in the same house, they were going to end up fighting sometimes. Probably more often than preferred over something small that would be forgotten the next morning.

Chuck was about to pull himself off the couch, when Sarah stood up first and put down the her glass of wine.

"I'll take care of it."

"You sure? You know how much they'll argue."

"Yeah, it's okay, I'll handle it," she headed off to where the fighting was coming from.

Chuck leaned back and sunk into the sofa, taking another drink of wine. He glanced at his watch. They were supposed to be asleep by now.

"Daddy."

He turned around to see his daughter had come out of her room and walked towards him.

"Hey. Hi, baby girl," Chuck smiled as Sam climbed onto his lap. "What's the matter? Your brothers wake you up?"

"Yeah. Arguing about a lightsaver or something."

"Lightsaber," he corrected.

"Yeah. They fight too loud."

Chuck laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess they do." Chuck just observed his daughter. She looked just like her mother. Sam was only three, but he could see how she looked just like Sarah, blonde hair, blue eyes, the only difference was that she got her dad's nose and smile.

"Where's Mommy?"

"She went to go sort your brothers out."

"Oh. Can you tell me a story?"

"I just told you one before you went to sleep."

"But I'm awake again now. Please," she said with that look in her eyes that he couldn't say no to. He had to learn how to say no to that otherwise her teenage years could be hard to deal with. After all, she did look just like Sarah.

"Alright then. Ah..." His brained tried to rack up one of their old mission. Something he could tell her, and then he found the perfect one. "Okay, Sammie, have we told you about the time that the maiden knight and the blacksmith knight finally got together?"

She nodded. "But you should tell it again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's one of the best ones."

"Okay then," Chuck smiled. It was one of the best ones, to him too.

_"Well, the blacksmith knight had been freaking out. All he knew was that the wooden knight had taken the maiden knight somewhere he had no idea. This was especially scary since he knew that the wooden knight had found out about the maiden knight killing his wife as her final test to become a knight."_

"How come the maiden knight had to kill again?" Sam asked. "Sorry I forgot."

"It's okay, Sammie. She had to kill because it was the final test. It was an awful experience, but the Kingdom of Knights ordered it, they thought of it as a test of loyalty and strength. It caused the maiden knight and many others so much pain over the years."

_"Anyway he went to the ex Colonel for help. The Colonel gave him the quarters of a man where he could get a cavalry of knights from so that he could rescue the maiden knight. He did just that. But when he arrived at the location he saw the wooden knight and the maiden knight hugging. He'd been wrong. It looked as if he'd forgiven her. _

_When they returned to the knights secret lair, the blacksmith knight was seriously reprimanded by the Queen for misuse of the cavalry and was benched from any quests. but assigned the maiden knight and the wooden knight to go to a kingdom to follow up the quest. The blacksmith knight wanted to make sure that the maiden knight was okay. _

_"I'm fine, thank you for saving me. I appreciated the cavalry." _

_Before going home, the blacksmith purchased some ale and went home to get drunk. The bearded apprentice tried to take away the bottle of ale, but the blacksmith knight used the magic images in his head to tie him up and kept on drinking. When the maiden knight arrived at the quarters of the blacksmith knight and the bearded apprentice, she found the bearded one tied up and untied him and he revealed everything to her about what happened to the blacksmith knight before going off. _

_The blacksmith knight told her that he had sobered up from all the ale and asked her a simple question. _

_"Do you love me?"_

_And the maiden knight said yes. She told him that she had loved him from the very beginning, when they first met and before he had started countering evil spells with magical locks. Because he was still her blacksmith knight. _

"So this is where they're finally together for real, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, finally," Chuck answered with a smile.

_"Anyway, the maiden knight told him about a three-man quest that was to take place that knight and she was choosing him as the third man. The bearded apprentice helped him get cleaned up a bit and then they were off. _

_The knights had been fighting the organization of rogue and traitorous knights called the Ring. Now the blacksmith knight was very paranoid of the wooden knight finding out about himself and the maiden knight and their relationship. The two of them end up being caught matched in a secret passageway with the Director and two Ring knights. When more ring knights showed up to help, they realized they were outmatched. _

_That was when the wooden knight showed up, fought of the knights and stabbed the Director. The three of them, then retreated back to the lair. The Queen was angered that the wooden knight killed the Director, but the blacksmith knight stood up for him and told the Queen that he'd saved their lives. _

"Why would he do that?" Sam asked. "The wooden knight is a bad guy."

"Well, he didn't know it at the time," Chuck said. "And he did save their lives, or so he thought. And honestly, he felt just a tiny bit guilty for stealing back the maiden knight."

_"Anyway, the Queen sent the wooden knight and the maiden knight on a follow-up quest to a foreign land, but had the blacksmith knight stay behind. The maiden knight assured him that when she returned, everything was going to happen between them. He was confident of the wooden knight's loyalty when he returned home, but the bearded apprentice wasn't so sure. The blacksmith cast a spell, which showed what happened at the Ring lair but the bearded apprentice saw how the fighting and stabbing had been faked as he was an expert on that. _

_The blacksmith knight realized that the wooden knight was going to kill the woman he loved and the two of them sought out the help of the ex Colonel. After some convincing, the ex Colonel ordered the bearded apprentice to fetch him his black cloak and before they knew it, the blacksmith knight and ex Colonel went off to rescue the maiden knight. _

_The wooden knight had taken the maiden knight to the place she'd killed his wife for her final test. At this point she relaized he'd been turned by the Ring and had been poisoned so she would be paralyzed. He intended to kill her by throwing her off a bridge. _

_But the blacksmith knight found them in time. While the ex Colonel was taking care of the Director, the blacksmith knight raised his sword at the wooden knight,telling him that he was under arrest. The wooden knight taunted him, telling him ti kill him, but the blacksmith knight did not. The two of them fought and eventually the blacksmith knight was subdued. The evil knight then told him that he hadn't told the Director about his identity and wouldn't as long as he did not interfere with his killing the maiden knight before going off. _

_The blacksmith knight was not about to let that happen. The three knights found themselves on a bridge overlooking the water where the wooden knight planned to drop the maiden knight. The blacksmith knight showed up and the two locked swords. In general the blacksmith knight was not one to take a life, but the woman he loved was in danger so, he thrust his sword into the wooden knight and vanquished him as he fell into the cold waters. _

_When the poison wore off, the maiden knight awoke in a classy, very beautiful private inn, the blacksmith knight was right by her side, making sure that she was okay. He explained what had happened to her and they kissed. The Queen of Knights sent them a message through a magic spell, telling them to return to the village as soon as possible. _

_But the two knights had other plans, they discarded the message and kissed once again, deciding to just enjoy being with each other for real. At long last, they were together. The end. _

Chuck smiled as he finished the story. Of course they had done a lot more than just kiss in that hotel room in Paris, but those sort of details were not something you tell a three year old girl about her parents.

Sam was leaning against her father's chest, half asleep by now, but smiling. Chuck picked up his daughter and carried her to her room and tucked her back into bed, Sam then reached out to hug one of her stuffed animals.

"Good night, Sammie," Chuck smiled again and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He closed the lights and closed the door behind him.

Chuck settle back on the couch, less than five minutes later, Sarah joined him back on it.

"So what were they fighting about?" Chuck asked.

"Who got to be the jedi master and use the green lightsaber," Sarah answered. "Apparently being a huge nerd in genetic and you passed it on to your sons."

Chuck grinned. "How did you fix it?"

"I told them if they stopped arguing, they could go to Morgan and Alex's for a sci fi movie marathon," she answered. "They stopped arguing just like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, actually, Morgan asked me if the kids could go for one next weekend. I said yes and just waited till now to get them to stop fighting to tell them."

"Mmm, you are a smart woman Mrs Bartowski," Chuck leaned over and kissed her on the lips. They pulled apart.

"Where's Sam I thought I heard her get up?"

"I put her back to bed."

"Well...The boys are asleep and Sam's back in bed," Sarah grinned with a twinkle in her eyes. "How about we finish off tonight like we intended?"

"The kids are kind of light sleepers. We'll have to be quiet."

"We can do that."

Chuck flashed his Bartowski grin and led her into their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**AN: I guess that was more future life than bedtime story but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. Next chapter I'm debating between Morgan telling vs The Beard, Awesome telling vs Operation Awesome or Carina and Zondra telling vs The Cast Squad. Please review. **


End file.
